


半晌花红

by 50LAN_gty



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50LAN_gty/pseuds/50LAN_gty
Summary: 李后天性女体化





	半晌花红

贝奥武夫已经有多日没有看见李书文出现在他面前。走运的是，他在这天傍晚看见那个比过去显得更加矮小的身影从医务室里出来。虽然以寻常角度听起来有些让人费解，但是似乎在从者之间是可能的——他所认识的那个男人变成了女人。   
李书文靠墙走，面前半裸的男人堵住了他的路，满是骇人伤疤的古铜色胸膛像山一样。  
贝奥武夫端详着静静看着他的李书文。他——或者现在应该称作是“她”，或许是因为心理作用，头发和眼角的红妆比过去更显鲜艳。李书文本身就不高，掩藏在严实衣物下的身躯也称不上魁梧，即使现在灵基异常变为了女人，当他一言不发地站着，并未有尖锐的违和感，只是原来的衣服不再合身，穿在身上显得有些松垮。  
李书文面对贝奥武夫的堵截不予理睬，侧身闪过去。却被一只大手拦下，粗糙的指肚抚上脸颊上的胶布。“不过是普通的日常战斗而已，你最近是不是有点用力过猛了？达芬奇明明说过，虽然没有大碍，但是尽量待机等待他们找出解决方法吧。”  
伤口上似有似无的温热触感却让李书文浑身都吊紧起来，死咬牙关才没有条件反射般地挥出拳头。几天前被压在床榻之上，下半身因为内部汹涌的高潮而无法自制地战栗的时候，这双手也是这样在他的腰际安抚般的揉搓，直至他悠远的浪尖上落回来。李书文灵基发生异常的当天贝奥武夫就抱了他。这也不是他们的第一次。  
李书文理不清他是如何像跌进漩涡的中心那样和另一个男人开始肉体上的关系的。或许是因为某次战斗中他身中剧毒，浑身的伤口血流不止，魔力即将枯竭之时贝奥武夫正好在场，嘴对嘴地向他注入了一些唾液，稀薄但宝贵的魔力让他的灵基支撑到了御主的赶来——那根本称不上是一个吻，只是类似于人工呼吸之类的东西。然而从者的构成是如此的异质，和他以往的人生经验完全不同，魔力进入他干涸的灵基，就像龟裂的土地中灌进泉水。那是力量，面对力量他无法拒绝。因此当贝奥武夫再次在某次切磋之后的小酌中间开始吻他，对他发出邀请时他未下达应该有的决断。   
杜绝了一切恶习的武者理应和肆意情交划清界限。然而他业已非人，“精血流失有损身体”的说法不再适用从者，如同生前善恶观念的界限变得模糊，李书文苛酷到极致的作风和操守被凿开了一个洞，正在他人看不见的地方扑簌着往下掉着灰。而在这一刻贝奥武夫用吻撬开李书文僵硬的嘴唇，拥抱这剧如同木头一样无处安放手脚的躯体时，敏锐地窥见了这份正在土崩瓦解的方寸。  
“这段时间你一直往外面跑我倒是整天闲着没事干，骨头都要发霉了啊，现在正浑身的精力没处使呢。”  
“对打的话，愿意奉陪。”  
“……还真行啊你，都到这一步了，还想装作不明白？”贝奥武夫凑到李书文耳边说：“来一顿畅快的斗殴是很不错，但我现在想和你做。”  
李书文不说话。  
“我的房间？”  
“……啊。”  
李书文掩饰起内心某种说不出的不适感，一如往常那样和贝奥武夫走进单人寝室里。他所期望的，不过是另一种形式不同的厮杀。放出牢笼的野兽啃咬他的脖颈，在他的身体里屠戮侵占，伴随着痛楚和陌生的肉欲，他默许了这场从一开始就决定了不再相衡的战斗。   
然而再一次的事与愿违。  
胸口变得柔软的乳房被完全地罩在掌心里揉搓，贝奥武夫一边沿着肚脐一路舔舐，一边把李书文的裤子扒了下来，分开两条腿，低头含住那个柔软的器官。  
“——？！”这显然超出了李书文心理防线的最大承受能力。他尝试着去推开男人的头，却被贝奥武夫捉住了手腕，“别动。”然后反将腿分得更开。舌尖灵活地挤进甬道，磨蹭，扣挖，抚慰雏蕊每一寸皱褶，花瓣在春潮的濡湿中张开，晕染成红。  
为了防止羞人的声音从喉咙里流泻，李书文一声不吭地仰面躺着。他觉得自己像被关在了一个容器里。为了逃避一般，肉体上施加的刺激越强烈，他的意识就越游离。最后他无法再容忍。小腹内似有一个开关被开启，流淌出的蜜把阴唇弄得泥泞不堪，而贝奥武夫仍在舔他，像一条狗。他恼羞成怒，一脚瞪了出去，力道让狂战士差点仰面倒下去。  
“要干就快——”  
疤脸的男人稳住身体，握住对方属于女性的纤细的脚踝。“这么着急啊。”他吻了一下脚趾，伏到床上，让李书文翻过身把屁股抬起来。  
贝奥武夫没有直接进入，而是插入了两根手指继续着扩张。粗糙的指骨感受到内壁依然紧得难以抽离。他对和女人做爱的经验更加有自信，可上一次莫名的失控，提枪硬生生地上，愣是捅出了血，虽然李书文根本不会对他的技巧评头论足，他还是觉得面子上挂不住。就算是未经人事的处女，也应该有让她完完全全地沦陷于情欲而非痛楚的方法。  
他轻而易举地找到了敏感地带，快速地摩擦它，一手扶住身下的细腰。李书文的腹肌分明而精练，即使现在变为了女性，也能从掌下的触感中体会到其中蕴含的力量。而此时这属于武人的腰正在青涩地微微抖动。李书文没脸再催促第二遍，只是开始后悔。  
等到微薄的快感逐渐凝聚，等到他咬着被单呜咽出声，李书文才听到身后男人解开裤链的声音。事实上贝奥武夫根本没有他表现出来的那么余裕。他的老二在裤裆里快要爆炸了。  
贝奥武夫一寸一寸地顶进去，确认甬道完全接纳了他之后，立刻压低身体按住了李书文的肩胛，保持着这个匍匐的状态开始凶狠地顶弄。狂战士炙热的胸腹灼烤着他的后背，沁出的细密汗水濡湿了肌肤相贴之处，股间交合的部分更是潮湿黏腻得快要淌下。  
李书文的下巴被锁着，抵在床单上，难以完全闭上，一丝唾液从嘴角溢出来。如果在战斗中被人用这样的姿势固定住脖子和肩膀必死无疑了。被操弄得昏昏沉沉的李书文脑中浮现这样的念头。仿佛知道他在开小差，体内的阴茎撞在了最深的芯上，他的大腿顿时酸软地快要支撑不住自己和一部分贝奥武夫的体重，同时房间内响起一声高了八度的嗓音。  
在性爱中保持沉默的两人听到这声完全属于女子的叫床声一时间都微微愣了神。贝奥武夫松开了手，换成了正对着李书文的姿势。他下半身未停下，然后去吻——不是啃咬，也不是湿润淫亵的唇舌交缠，只是轻缓地覆于那柔软的薄唇。如同贝奥武夫所预料的那样，李书文侧过脸回避掉了他的吻和滚烫而失序的鼻息。  
他没有追击，而是调整了一下姿势开始最后的冲刺。与李书文仍然有所防备的神志不同，他的肉体已经先一步全线溃堤，被持续侵犯的私处已经尽数卸防，身上的男人揉搓着潮红挺立的乳尖，用小幅度的快速抽插把他送上了高潮。魔力灌进来，填满他连日里亏损的空洞。躁动的灵魂被抚平，所有不安定之处找到了暂时的归宿。  
这具身体是快乐的。不断痉挛抖动着的双腿便是证明。独属于女性的情乐，和射精时冲击式的快感截然相异，腐蚀人心般的绵长，几乎让人感到恐怖。当李书文从一片空白的脑海中回过神，透过被生理泪水模糊了的视界里他看见贝奥武夫若有所思的神情。  
简单清理了一下身体，李书文套上衣服。还好，似乎这次在皮肤裸露的部分没有留下什么痕迹。他接着弯腰去捡掉在床下的裤子，却被提着后衣领拎了回来。  
“李书文。”贝奥武夫想了想说：“你在不爽吧，是我的问题？”  
李书文如同往常那样皱着眉，不作声，竟看上去有一些困惑。他眨眨眼，过了一会儿说：“是这样吗？……是这么一回事吗？”  
“啊……？”  
“焦躁，确实非常焦躁。我……难不成很失态？”  
“不，大体上算正常吧。只不过有些时候想不在意都不行啊。前几天在战斗模拟室里，开头还好，后来你看上去完全是想杀了我的样子，完全超出了切磋的规格啊！我都觉得我把三分之一的血都吐出来了，没办法我也下了狠手……喂喂，想想真的太险了，我们其中任何一方出事另外一个都会被气炸的御主拿去换方块的。我以为你不是那种会在乎是男是女这种事情的人啊。要是身体感觉有什么异常还是不要硬撑着，去找工作人员看一下为妙。”  
“当然去过了。最近几乎每天都会接受一遍检查。从灵基数值上来看，并没有和以往相差很远。所以理论上我的力量等等都没有改变。只是……”  
李书文往床头一靠，衣服毫无防备地半敞着。他还记得几天前的那次打斗，两个人遍体鳞伤，最后的最后莫名其妙发展到以命相搏的地步，贝奥武夫的手掌攥着他的脖子几乎要让他窒息而亡。幸而他所面对的是一个理智尚存的狂战士。接着染满血的贝奥武夫就拖着李书文以及他破破烂烂的灵基进了屋子，操了他一次又一次，床褥上沾满了两个人的血和体液。那个场景连“一片狼藉”都难以形容。而且那天的检查报告出来之后达芬奇露出了复杂而微妙的神色……不，他一点都不想回想之后她评价了些什么。  
“只是什么？”  
李书文把思绪拉回来。“身体太轻了，胸部很容易摩擦发疼，还有很多很难说清楚的部分……虽然都是可以通过调整弥补过去的微小差异，但是我所习得的武艺，是通过控制包括肌肉强度在内所有细节的精确技艺，即使是现在我也不能放任自己停止练习。无论我怎样有意识地去操控身体、锻炼体能，异样感都依然存在。攻击的威力还在，可以说平均水准和下限都和往常无异，然而，能够发挥的上限却降低了。现在我也无法确定是不是灵基改变造成的。”  
“你有没有考虑过是心理层面的因素？”  
“什么意思？”  
“比如男人的自尊啊自尊。突然之间变成了女人，心里产生不适……或者落差，挺显然易见的答案吧？我那个时代不提了，幻想种称不上满地跑但也偶尔会闯进城镇，男人拥有绝对的优势，女人是伴随荣光而来的奖励，我对你的时代不是很了解，但是人类发展到了这个时代也不会是完全平等的。如果是因为这个原因，那你消消气体谅一下我吧，没有办法，毕竟算是习惯性的行为了……各种各样的。一时半会儿改不了，毕竟你现在也算是美人呐。”  
“我不知道。我想并不完全正确。”李书文偏过头思索着什么，“我生活的时代……是的，完全是男性当道的世道，女人想要驻足武道几乎是天方夜谭，但我并不存在贬低或者轻蔑女人的事实，因为我的世界里根本没有女性的痕迹啊……我对我自己某些部分的超常有自知之明，你想笑就笑吧。如果让现在的我来评价，我是绝无可能说出女人更加孱弱这种话的，只有蠢蛋才会在见过那些精神和肉体都坚如磐石的女战士们之后依然抱着这种想法。如果只因为性别而放松警惕可是会死的。”  
“……是啊，会死呢。”贝奥武夫点头表示认同。  
“但是要说完全让我坦然得接受当女人，确实……有些困难。比如刚才那个……”李书文嘴唇微动，踌躇了半晌才说出来，“性交的时候……”  
不是吧？是要讨论感受吗？这么突然？！无视了对方无比艰涩的用语，贝奥武夫坐直身体，等候李书文把话接下去。这可关系到他的一世英名。  
“真的就是做爱……如此之类的。”  
“……等等……等等等等等。”贝奥武夫顿时颓下去一大节，他一手捂住脸，看上去相当受打击，“所以之前的对你来说是什么？！也就是说……难不成你根本就没爽到吗？！”以李书文的性格，把他当方便补魔的道具之类的都在他的预想之内，然而他实在从未料到会收到这样的结果。  
贝奥武夫的反应大得有些超出李书文的想象。“舒服……当然是舒服的。我不太擅长谈论这类事情，可能表达方式有些不对……”李书文说的诚恳，也因此显得格外笨拙。“只是我隔绝情爱实在太久了，如果其中包含着某种和战斗……和我所熟悉的类似的因素在，我会心安理得许多，仅此而已。但用这具身体……”李书文如鲠在喉。  
他体会到的是纯粹的欲望，也是他曾一度所坚持摒弃的。他的肉体违背他的意志屈服于异性的躯体，而这种吸引力从有性繁殖生物诞生之初就扎根在自然法则之中，即使他是从者，即使在理性上无逻辑可循，他异常的灵基还是在自说自话地遵从着。第一次贝奥武夫要捅进他的屁股的时候他在内心骂了许多句变态。可当阴茎进入“被赋予接纳的使命而诞生的”器官中时，他才真正地产生了某种抗拒。  
人如蜉蝣，朝生暮死。和别的任何一种物种一样，发情，交配，生下孩子，然后人体就会加速衰老，如同自然界驱赶着人去死，以接待下一批新生的背负着相同命运的生命。  
李书文并未产生这种意识。可他依旧明白按照冥冥之中既定的剧本行走会耗费掉多少精力。爱情、婚姻、家庭……这些幸福的东西只会成为拖累。与其他大部分人不同的是他清楚地知道自己的目的地。于是他掉头了，然后一去不归。  
现在他以女性的身份委身于另一个男人身下。他的体内一个陌生的隐秘的器官伴随着情动的蜜液一遍遍被触及。忘情的交合仿佛不再只是单纯的宣泄和享乐，而重新赋予了某种原始的目的——尽管只是一种错觉。  
“会怀孕……再这样下去会怀孕。”最终李书文的嘴里蹦出这样的话来，“虽然只是一瞬间冒出来的念头……”  
贝奥武夫爆发出隔壁房间都有可能听得见的响亮笑声。如果他正在喝水的话一定会喷得到处都是。李书文沉默了那么久说出来的竟然是这样的话。  
“李书文！从者是不会——”  
“从者不能生育，这种知识我当然有。”  
贝奥武夫还在笑，笑得上气不接下气。李书文由面颊直到耳尖慢慢变得通红，几乎就要变成和眼角晕开的红妆一个颜色。  
等贝奥武夫稍微缓过来了一些，他开口：“抱歉，我没想到是因为这个原因。”  
“不我……”  
“不过老实说我听到这话还挺高兴的——不要用那种眼神看着我啊，不是你想象的那种意思！你听我说完，就是那个啦……因为没有自己的孩子啊，我。”贝奥武夫一脸爽朗地说。  
李书文短时间内无法反应过来。“你不是王吗？那继承人……”  
“传给一个远房亲戚了。是个不错的年轻人哦，虽然不知道后来我的国家怎么样了，交给他我很放心啊。别人看上去我什么都有了吧？当然事实上也确实是这样……除了我没有成为父亲这个权力之外。有一段时间里我想抱抱自己的孩子都快想疯了。但是没有办法，我被诅咒了吧。被一个母亲。后来我的女人们都不再闭口不谈这件事情了，当然包括怀孕这种话，连和我行房都一脸不自在——啊，真烦啊，为什么我会记得这么详细啊。”贝奥武夫耸耸肩膀。  
“……”  
“不过我现在已经不在乎这种事情了。”他挥了挥手掌，“我已经死了啊，只是一介亡魂罢了。死者艳羡生者的权利未免也太不开窍了一点。”  
“是啊……只是亡魂而已。”李书文喃喃地说。他们不是获得了第二次的人生，究其本质，从者只是工具，只是一道有着实体的投影。  
突然贝奥武夫从背后抱住他。他感到有什么滚烫坚硬的东西挤进一丝不挂的大腿之间。  
“你——”  
“第二轮。”理所当然一般的语气。“听到要给自己生小孩这种话，是男人都会受不了的吧。”贝奥武夫冠冕堂皇地胡诌。  
“我没有说过这种话！”李书文咆哮着反驳。  
贝奥武夫无视了李书文的不满，熟门熟路地摸向了短暂休息过后的小洞。“有幸能再来这世间走一趟，能有点不一样的体验不是很不错吗？愉快地享受一下吧，全部交给我就行了。我要是变成女人我也给你爽爽，怎么样？”说着他在怀里的人耳朵落下细密的吻。  
李书文脸色一阵红一阵白，想说什么却怕呻吟从嘴缝中溜出而紧紧闭上了嘴。  
甬道里除了新分泌出来的液体还有未完全清理干净的精液。没有费多少力气，贝奥武夫的硕大顺利地滑进了穴内，填得一丝不漏。他把对方拥有良好柔韧的大腿折叠到一个夸张的角度，坏心眼地笑了：“你是不是说过粗暴一点比较好之类的话来着……？我怎样都可以啦，虽然一般对女人会稍微放点水，既然你这么说我就客气了。不过，肠道和阴道的最大区别是什么你真的心里有数吗？”贝奥武夫凶狠地摆动了几下腰部。  
红发的女人抓紧了床单，惊叫已经卡在喉咙尖上。  
“这个洞可是很容易就到尽头的。”贝奥武夫擒住李书文的身体开始了律动。  
“等等……不……呃哈……会、会穿……”  
“嗯，会穿的。”  
夜还很长。贝奥武夫本没有做到这种地步的打算，他要面对的毕竟还是略显单薄且缺少经验的女性身体。可这是李书文啊。那个男人有多结实顽强他清楚的不能再清楚。这么想着他便拿出了百分之百认真的架势。房内的灯已经关了，狂战士红色的瞳在黑暗中依然醒目。“让我们好好地再战一场吧，要一直醒着啊，别晕过去了，如果是你的话应该没问题吧。因为是你啊，李书文。”  
武术家没有辜负他的期待。虽然到最后被压着射精的时候已经带了哭腔，混乱至极地说了些诸如“已经满了快要溢出来”之类的话，贝奥武夫凑上去吻的时候还是被结结实实地咬破了嘴唇。两人都折腾得筋疲力竭才放过对方。  
第二天日上三竿的时候，李书文在阳光流淌的床上睁开眼。肌肉劳损，酸涩得难以动弹，但魔力却充盈得不可思议。他注意到自己的骨骼和皮肤重新变得粗放，一摸，胸膛的软肉消失了。  
“喔。”  
对面的男人也醒了，阳光照在他的金发和睡眼惺忪的眼睛上。他仿佛承受不住眼皮的重量，眨了眨眼又合上了。“告诉达芬奇他们一声吧。省了不少事啊，挺好。”  
“……啊。”


End file.
